The Frozen Flame
by The Dead Jester
Summary: Harek is a young servant working under Elsa. He has the power to control fire but keeps it hidden from everybody, except his Grandfather Viktor. As Harek's power begins to flow out of control, Harek begins to suffer physically for it. How will Harek begin to control his powers and his love for the Queen without hurting anyone?
1. Prologue

Long ago, in the early ages of man, who was but a small child, there lived a kingdom named Arendelle. Arendelle was a beacon of peace and prosperity until their recently crowned Queen Elsa, who had powers over the cold and ice, buried the kingdom in snow. A rescue was prepared by her mortal sister Anna along with a young mountaineer named Kristoff, his reindeer Sven, and a living snowman named Olaf. After much trial and tribulation, Queen Elsa resumed her position and returned summer to Arendelle. Everything was peaceful and Elsa became an icon among her people, who enjoyed her powers and the things she could do, which helped her overcome her isolation for being the only one with such abilities. This, however, was a false assumption.

Before the event that changed Arendelle, yet in the same kingdom, a young peasant couple who lived in the kingdom had been taking care of their son, Harek. Harek was exactly the type of son they wanted. A stout young child with aspirations that reached heaven's pearly gates. Yet despite that, there was one thing he had that caused problems. Harek could control fire; the power of heat and flame. In his young age his powers were very unstable and so his parents hid him away from others in the kingdom.

It was easy for them to hide him due to the secrecy of the castle at the time, as Elsa was also being hidden from the public for her powers. Many people mostly focused on this and so it became easy for someone to fade from public eye. Things would not turn out for the good, however, as at the pivotal age of thirteen, young Harek's powers grew too out of control after having an argument with his parents over them hiding him. The ensuing power caused their home to burst into flames, and his parents perished in them. Harek was found by an old man a bit away from the fire, who took him under his wing.

Burdened by the guilt of his sins, and enlightened by his past experiences, Harek vowed to control his powers and use them for the greater good and not for destruction. Due to the position his guardian had, Harek worked inside the castle as a personal servant for the royalty who appeared there, yet never became aware of Elsa's powers until the incident that swept the kingdom. He helped many by heating blankets for the guard to give out during the storm, yet did so secretly. When Elsa returned all had become peaceful again, and Harek returned as the personal servant of Elsa and Anna along with a few others.

One year after the event, Harek's story will begin. Here, Harek had become a highly appreciated servant among the staff and among the sisters, and they appreciated him as a friend. Winter had come and many were in their homes in order to stay warm. Things, however, would change the tides of fate forever. So it began.


	2. Chapter I

A young girl was sneaking around the castle halls of Arendelle, a brown hooded cloak around her. It was almost dinner time in the castle, and the smell of turkey and steam flowed through the halls and permeated the nostrils of everyone there. As the young girl walked to a small door in the storage area of the castle that lead outside she, suddenly, was caught by a young boy carrying a sack of flour. The young boy laughed as he dropped his sack and crossed his arms as he smirked at the young girl.

"My goodness Madame, what could you possibly be doing in a place like this?" The young boy asked almost jokingly. He wore a servants attire and had clean cut brown hair. His skin was a tan form of white color and he was clean shaven on his face.

"Harek!? I was just... Uhm... Well you see I was simply looking for Olaf! I need to talk to him about something!" The young girl took off her hood to reveal herself as Anna, princess of Arendelle. She had a perfect tan complexion with autumn hair.

"You want to talk with Olaf about something?" Harek giggled to himself a bit as he continued. "You know; you could simply invite Kristoff to the castle and I am sure Elsa wouldn't mind."

Anna blushed, embarrassed at being found out. "Oh no, I don't want to cause her distress or anything over the issue. Look I won't be showing up to dinner tonight because I wish to be with Kristoff tonight and I will invite him here when I am ready. So... Could you please keep this a secret from Elsa? Please?"

Suddenly, Harek began acting strange, he began looking in cupboards and cabinets for something, to Anna's confusion.

"Uhm... Harek? What are you doing?"

"Anna? Anna!? Where did you go? Oh dear this is troublesome, I seem to have lost her. Oh Elsa will have my head if she finds out. I suppose I better not tell the Queen I saw her."

A wide smile emanated from Anna as she tightly hugged Harek very tightly to the point it was beginning to hurt.

"Oh! Thank you, thank you, thank you Harek!" Almost as soon as she rushed out the door, Harek regained his composure and began to breathe again.

Harek walked out of the storage room and out into the hall carrying his sack of flour. The hall was brimming with light from the chandeliers and servants traveling back and forth. He walked up the stairs and towards the kitchen where the chef's were busy cooking. As he walked into the kitchen he noticed that the fire for the oven hadn't started and there was only one chef in the room. He rushed over the the chef and dropped his sack.

"What's going on here? Where is everybody and why isn't the fire started?"

"Oh Harek it's terrible! Some idiot brought us extremely wet wood and it won't burn, the other chefs are out looking for better wood but we can't find any! It's a disaster! What are we going to do!?"

Harek touched the chef's shoulder in order to calm him down.

"Don't worry, I got it. You go get the chefs back and I will have the fire started by the time you're gone. We need all the chefs here."

"Are you sure you can start this fire? It seems impossible Harek."

"Trust me my friend."

The chef ran out from the kitchen to grab the other staff members. After he left, Harek began looking around the entire kitchen making sure no one was there. When he confirmed he was alone, he looked back at the wood. The chef was correct, the wood was extremely damp and a fire wouldn't be fired normally. Harek immediately shot a ball of light from his hands and the wood suddenly burst into flames. Harek closed the hatch and let the oven heat as he waited for the chefs to return. When they did return, their mouths gaped at the sight before them, the oven was lit perfectly despite the damp wood.

The chef who had talked to Harek earlier rushed over over to him and shook his hand furiously, smiling all the way.

"Amazing! I don't know how you did it but thank you! We are saved!"

"No problem sir, I am glad to help. Now if you will excuse me I have other duties to attend to."

Harek left in search of Queen Elsa's room. He went back the way he came and went the opposite direction at the top of the stairs. He came across Elsa's door and slightly knocked on it.

"My Queen, it is almost dinner time." Harek could here a slight shuffling in the room, and then a voice.

"I'm on my way!"

Suddenly the door opened as Elsa walked out. Her skin was snow white with with icy blonde hair. She wore her usual dress of crystals made of ice that she wore when she returned to Arendelle. He hair was in one giant braid that reached just below her shoulders. Harek was always star stuck when gazng at her, but kept his composure. Harek smiled as she left her room; he then bowed forward arching his arm to the right, escorting her to the dining room. She then slightly bowed and walked with him.

"Strange... I haven't seen Anna. Where could she be I wonder?" She looked at Harek with a smirk as they walked into the dining room.

"I am sorry Madame, but I haven't seen Anna anywhere." Harek then winked at Elsa, and Elsa returned with a laugh.

"So it's Kristoff again. Doesn't she know I have no problem with him being in here?"

"I informed her to which she said she would do it when she was ready."

Elsa gave a skeptical look at the prospect but abandoned the subject nevertheless. As she began eating her food, both of her personal servants Harek and Veira stood next to her until something rushed into the room. It was Olaf who usually ran around the castle as he pleased since he was Elsa's creation. He ran straight over to Elsa in somewhat of an urgent mood.

"Elsa! Elsa! I have something very important to tell you! I mean this really urgent, even more important than last time!"

Elsa giggled as she looked at Olaf's expressions. It was hard for her to take Olaf seriously with the way he acted but she usually found a way.

"And what exactly is so urgent Olaf?"

"Eh... Wait give me a minute." Olaf paused for a couple minutes before coming to an extraordinary conclusion, "I forgot..."

Elsa laughed hysterically at the answer, finding an extreme amount of entertainment in Olaf's antics, which caused many of the staff much ire. As dinner finished, Elsa got up from her chair and was escorted back to her room by Harek as Veira went to assist the other staff in cleaning up.

"You are too soft on Anna, you know that?" Elsa smiled as she looked back at Harek to which he returned with his own smile.

"My apologies Queen Elsa, I will be much more stern next time."

Both parties laughed at their respective sarcasm. Suddenly, as they both looked at each other, the laughing stopped. They stared at each other for a good minute or so, until they both blushed and looked away. They walked further towards her room in a sort of awkward atmosphere.

"Your room Madame." Harek once again bowed forward and opened the door to which she obliged wand walked in.

"Thank you very much Harek. How is Viktor?"

"Grandfather is doing very well. He is happily living in his home no longer having to work. He thanks you greatly for letting him retire in peace."

"Oh, it was no problem, Viktor is a good friend of the family. He has worked hard and deserves it."

"Well he appreciates it nonetheless. Goodnight Madame."

Elsa smiled, "Goodnight Harek." She closed her door as Harek walked towards his home on the castle grounds but outside the actual castle itself. His home was a very simple abode with needed amenities and nothing more. As he walked in the door, he kicked his shoes as he had been walking in snow.

"Grandfather, I'm home!"

"Hello Harek, how was your day?"

"I dare say Grandfather it was tumultuous. I went through trial and tribulation as I fought through countless enemies and saved dinner for all!"

"Smart mouth." Viktor chuckled.

"To put it bluntly, there was some trouble with the oven not lighting and I fixed it with my powers."

"You did? With no complications?"

"No complications grandfather. None at all." Harek smiled at Viktor, a feeling of accomplishment washed over him.

Viktor's smile quickly dissipated as he began to speak, "How long do you think you have?"

Harek's suddenly felt depressed, a cold feeling of realization swept over him. "I don't really know."

"Harek your abilities are going out of control in your body. You are being unable to take the heat that it is building up in you with each passing moment. You develop fevers every two weeks and fall sick every 4 days! If you would just ask the Queen for assistance I am sure she will help you, otherwise this will kill you in a matter of months! She has gone through the same thing you have, maybe she knows a way."

"No Grandfather and we have discussed this before. I will not burden the Queen with my problems. You of all people know this must happen. If I die, so be it."

"I just hope you aren't wasting your life away as a form of repentance for what happened five years ago."

After those words were spoke, there was nothing but silence. Harek stared at the floor, as if looking in a mirror and the devil looked back at him.


	3. Chapter II

A young boy and his parents were arguing in their home.

"But why can't I play with Sorin and the others!? Why do I have to stay stuck here in this hut? It's not fair!"

"Now honey, you know exactly why you have to stay here. I am sorry but if your powers are found out then we might lose you and we don't want that."

"I don't care! I can control it fine mom! Nobody will find out! I swear! Please mom, please." The mother looked towards her husband, who looked at the boy with a saddened expression.

"No means no Harek. You should listen to your mother. I'm sorry but we just ca-"

"Can't what!? Let me outside because I am freak? Huh? Is that why!? Because you're embarrassed to show me around!? Well not anymore! I am sick of this, being lonely and all, and you are not going to stop me!"

The boys eyes turned beat red with anger as the fireplace in their house erupted. It was not long before the flames began to engulf the entire house. As the flames roared the boy was hit with fallen debris from the house.

"Mother? Father? Where are all of you?" The boy said as he was in and out of consciousness. As he contiuously asked for the same names with no response over and over, a boy much older rose from his bedsheets yelling the names.

Harek awoke to find that he had been dreaming. He sighed which eroded into a small sob at the memory. Soon, Harek began to smell smoke. He looked down to find that his blanket had spontaneously combusted. Harek quickly jumped up and put out the fire as quick as he could. Thankfully, only the blanket caught fire.

Harek quickly donned his usual wardrobe and walked outside as he felt the cold embrace of winter sweep over his body. He loved winter as it was the time of year that his heat felt combated against. He looked to his left to find Viktor sitting in a rocking chair with a long, ragged jacket over him.

"My goodness Grandfather, it is much too cold for you to be outside!"

"Ha! Unlike your privileged generation, mine was raised to withstand this temperature. I'll be fine. Now hurry along, you've got some work to do."

Before he started walking towards the castle he was stopped by Viktor.

"Harek... Be careful."

"Understood Grandfather." Harek continued on with a serious face towards the castle.

The castle was in its usual frantic mood. Servants moving all about, preparing for breakfast time. As Harek was walking he was suddenly stopped by Veira.

"Harek! I need your assistance." She pulled a piece of parchment from her coat pocket, "I need you to run down to the market and get apples, carrots, and fish. Just these three things. Can you do that for me? I need to help Marissa with the curtains."

"No problem Veira. I'll be back in a jiff."

Harek ran out of the front gates and out into the kingdom. As he ventured around the marketplace, he found the first two things he needed; apples and carrots. As he was looking around for the fish market, he stumbled upon a familiar face and felt compelled to say hello.

"Well if it isn't Kristoff! How are you?" They shook hands as Harek provided Sven with a carrot.

"If you mean life, it's great. If you mean business, good."

"Well that's good to hear I suppose. How was your time with Anna?"

Kristoff scratched the back of his head as he nervously chuckled.

"It was great, I suppose I should thank you for covering for her."

"No thanks are needed. Hey, you know the Queen welcomes you to the castle anytime right?"

"Yeah, I know. I would just feel out of place there, you know? Sometimes I wonder if I am even worthy of her. Being the type of person I am."

It was then that Harek took his hand and whacked Kristoph hard on the back.

"Just by saying that Kristoff; you've proven your worth of the Princess." Kristoff and Harek exchanged smiles, "Well, I am afraid I have things to do. Nice to talk to you."

Harek waved goodbye as he walked towards the direction of the fish market. As he began walking, however, a sudden pain resonated in his stomach. Realizing what was happening; Harek quickly ran from the market place and towards a large stone outside the city square. He quickly sat behind the stone and dropped his things. The pain wouldn't stop and Harek felt like he was going to vomit. He then began coughing with bursts of fire shooting out with each cough. The cough was beginning to get violent until Harek quickly grabbed a chunk of snow from the ground and swallowed it.

Soon afterwards the coughing abruptly stopped. Harek took deep breaths and quickly got up from the ground. He noticed many wet spots from where the snow had been. He then heated up his body to a warm temperature which warmed the clothes causing the wet spots to disappear. He quickly grabbed his things and head over to the fish market.

He returned to the castle and found Veira. He then handed her the goods.

"I got what you needed. Apples, Carrots, and Fish."

"You're late! What happened?"

"My apologies, I got lost trying to find the fish market."

"Again? Are you really this imbecilic?"

"Guilty as charged." Harek gave Veira a sarcastic smirk as another servant showed up to their conversation.

"Ah! There you are! Anna is in the lounge room. She requests a servant with her."

"Can't we get Culrik to do it?"

"Miss Anna requests you personally."

Almost as soon as he said that, Harek walked towards the lounge room with great haste. He opened the door, but bowed before entering. Anna was sitting on a couch in front of the fireplace and Olaf was looking out of one of the windows. Harek then closed the door behind him.

"You requested me Princess?"

Anna rose up from the couch, her arms crossed and her face one of anxiety.

"I want to talk to you about something. It has to do with what happened last night."

"Does it have anything to do with the fact that Kristoff does not wish to enter the castle?"

Anna's sad face turned into one of shock.

"H-How did you know that?"

"I recently spoke to Kristoff on my way to the fish market. He told me of his predicament."

"Oh that loud mouth! He can never keep anything to himself." Anna sat back down on the couch with a worried look, "I'm just trying to figure out how I can convince him that he'll be fine here. He just seems to think that because he is not royalty, that he doesn't belong here."

Harek sat on the couch next to Anna, his arms crossing over his knees. He put his hand on her shoulder as he spoke.

"If you want my honest opinion. I think if your sister were to talk to him she could convince him. If the Queen, the most powerful position holder in the kingdom, were to tell him he was fine, then I think he would begin to listen. Your sister is very good at convincing people of the impossible, and I am sure she would be more than happy to provide that kindness to Kristoff for how he helped you."

"Maybe you are right. I have kept my sister too much in the dark about this. It seems I will need her help. Thank you Harek."

Olaf than walked over to the conversation. "Yeah, you're a real good advice giver Harek! You give almost as much good advice as Sven!"

Harek paused, feeling a little odd that he lost out to a reindeer. Nevertheless, he turned his attention back to Anna.

"I am here to help Madame." Harek got up from the couch and walked over to the window. He leaned on the window looking out over the harbor. The waves still crashing despite the winter.

"You sure hold my sister to high standards." Anna gave Harek a smirk as she looked at Harek.

"Well Madame she is the Queen, and a very wise Queen at that. Her experience is what guided my opinion on the issue."

"That could be the case, unless... You happened to like her am I right?"

A nervous sensation swirled around Harek. Suddenly, the fire in the fireplace rose up higher than usual, surprising Olaf and Anna. When Harek saw what happened, he quickly calmed himself which caused the fire to drop back to normal. He ran over to a surprised Anna as quick as he could.

"Princess Anna! Are you okay, are you hurt?"

"No I am fine, that just surprised me was all. What happened?"

"It was probably damp wood."

"What do you mean."

"When wood is too damp you cannot light it on fire, if it is not too damp it will light but will have a tendency to 'pop' at random moments which can cause a fire to raise. We have been having a damp wood epidemic as of late so this is something I should raise with the woodcutters. My apologies Madame."

Harek bowed but was stopped by Anna.

"Don't worry about it, that wasn't your fault."

A cold chill began to sweep into the room all of a sudden and Anna began to shiver.

"Wow it is quite cold."

Harek quickly walked behind the couch and grabbed a blanket from on top of an old chair. He placed his hand over it as he increased the temperature in his palms, warming the blanket. He then went over to Anna and placed it around her. Anna enjoyed the warmth of the blanket and immediately snuggled up into a ball on the couch.

"Wow! This is so warm! How did you do that!?"

"I know a special trick when it comes to warming blankets. If you will excuse me Madame I have some duties to attend to." Harek quickly left the room but not before bowing.

Anna was a little surprised at how quickly he left, yet something was bothering her.

"What was I talking about before the fire thing?"

Harek felt a wave of guilt over what had just happened. He walked away from the crowd of servants and into the storage room, where solitude awaited him. As he looked at his hands, he could not help but feel awful.

"What have I done?"


	4. Chapter III

Harek sat in the empty storage room for five minutes before getting back up and returning to his duties. Harek began to sense that he was losing control of his emotions, which was causing his powers to go haywire. It was no longer just affecting his body. The realization caused Harek to fear greatly for the safety of everyone else in the castle. He had no time to continue thinking about it, however, and had to finish his job.

The middle of the day was beginning and that was the time that Harek was able to take a break and Veira would take over as personal servant. He quickly left the castle and walked back into his home. Viktor was sitting by the fireplace as Harek kicked his shoes.

"How was your day?" Viktor continued staring at the fireplace.

"It was fine until I had an attack down by the fish market."

"Did anybody see you?"

"No, I made sure I kept hidden where I was."

Viktor immediately shot an angry look at Harek, the anxious aura around him was obvious.

"Why do you even bother telling me these things!? What do you gain by informing me of every time you get closer to death!?"

"Well gee Grandfather, forgive me for assuming you would care to know! You asked me how my damn day was, so I told you!"

"Of course I care, and that's exactly why I don't want to hear these things!"

"It's inevitable Grandfather!"

"No it isn't and you know it! I gave you a perfect solution to the problem and you refused to take it!"

"What solution Grandfather? What!? To be emotionless? Fire is guided by emotions of course, so the only sure way to calm the fire is by having no emotions at all. Why in the world would I want that? How could I live a life being some emotionless puppet!? I'd rather die than become that!"

Seeing that Harek was getting angrier, Viktor quickly tried to calm him down.

"Now, now, kid hold on. We don't need a repeat of five years ago happening on castle grounds."

Harek was shocked that Viktor would even say the words that left his mouth. In a fit of rage, he left the home, without saying a word, and slammed the door behind him. He walked out of the castle and out into the kingdom where he then came to the harbor. He walked out onto the harbor grounds and sat on a pier. As he sat, he slammed his fist onto the wood. Not wanting to lose himself to the flames, however, he immediately attempted to calm himself down. The world felt like it was closing its jaws on Harek and he felt helpless to stop it. It had become a choice of either being emotionless or dead and, even though he was sure on his decision, the fear of the decision nonetheless never ceased.

Anna approached Elsa's room door with a nervous expression. She still kept wondering to herself whether this was the right decision, but she trusted Harek and felt this was the only real way to solve her dilemma. As she knocked on the door she spoke in a soft tone so as to seem endearing for the receiving party.

"Elsa? It's me Anna. I need to talk to you about something."

The door opened, revealing Elsa as she began to welcome Anna.

"Anna! Come in!"

Anna walked into Elsa's room. The room had a cool atmosphere which was covered in ice, yet the ice was not cold enough to make Anna shiver. Anna sat down on Elsa's bed.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"Well... I wanted to talk about Kristoff."

"I see, what about him?"

"I have tried a bunch of times to get him to see me in the castle and everything, but he believes that he doesn't belong there because of his rugged appearance and because he isn't royalty. I have also tried to tell him it doesn't matter, but he says he would just feel out of place. I was wondering if there was some way you could convince him otherwise."

Elsa looked at Anna's distressed expression. She felt sad at not being there for Anna during their childhood due to her needing to try and control her powers. Elsa knew this time would be different, however, and was determined to be there for her.

"Don't worry. I know exactly what he means and I will talk to him about it. He helped you and almost saved your life. That, in itself, is reason enough that he belongs. I will definitely convince him. I assure you."

Anna smiled and hugged her sister.

"Thank you Elsa, I am glad you can help."

Elsa then went over to her window and looked out onto the harbor. As she looked, she could vaguely see a figure sitting by one of the piers, hitting the wood. Although it confused her, she decided to ignore it and converse with her sister some more, as she was cherishing the moment.

"So what made you want to come to me? How did you know I would be able to help?"

"Well I asked Harek and he just showered you with praises about how you could definitely take care of it." Both girls laughed.

"He did, did he? Well he is a very wise person so I suppose he is a good man to go to for advice. I have asked him for advice a couple times."

Anna smirked at the comment with mischievous intent.

"Boy, you two just love complimenting each other don't you?"

"I-it's just that he is very well rounded when it comes to a variety of issues."

"What issues?"

"Certain... things."

"What things?"

"You know what I mean."

"No I don't. Enlighten me." Anna crossed her arms and legs together as she looked at Elsa, "Admit it. You like Harek don't you?"

Elsa jumped in surprise at the question, as if she had been pinned to a corner with weapons at her face.

"W-what!? W-where did that come from all of a sudden!?"

"Oh it's okay! You can admit it you know? Just say it."

"Yes, no. Maybe? I don't know..."

"I think you do know."

After over five minutes of interrogation from Anna, Elsa finally snapped.

"Okay yes! He is very kind, he treats me well, he is very handsome, and I just really wish he would come to me as much as he comes to you! Are you satisfied!?"

"Indubitably!" Anna smiled, "It definitely helps since he has feelings for you too."

Elsa's cheeks turned red as she looked back at Anna.

"H-he does!?"

"You kiddin' me? You could practically smell it with all the compliments and how no matter what subject I bring up he always, somehow, brings it right back to you. You know; if you want him to come to you more, you should ask for him more."

"Oh I couldn't, he is probably extremely busy with other things and I don't want to increase his workload."

"Trust me Elsa. To him, you aren't a workload."

Elsa gave a soft smile and hugged her sister. Both had been through troubled times and it was comforting to both that they were able to converse so casually like this.

Harek stared out into the ocean at the pier. After having calmed down he had decided to stay and wait for him to join Veira. He was surprised, however, that Veira came up to meet him instead.

"Hey, I don't usually see you down in a place like this with a face like that. What's got you all hot and bothered?"

Ignoring the sheer irony of her statement, Harek looked back at Veira. The sun was beaming from behind her head and it had almost become impossible for him to look at her. He squinted his eyes as he spoke.

"You ever get stuck in situations where you feel that no matter what choice you make, it won't turn out well?"

"Yes, we all do at some point in our lifetime."

"I feel like I am in one of those. No matter what choice I make regarding this, the result will only turn out bad. Neither of them is a lesser of two evils either. I feel like the whole world is against me at this point and I have nowhere to go."

Veira sat down next to Harek, her eyes shined with an expression that showed great experience. She looked back at Harek with a soft smile.

"In the end I suppose it isn't about which one is the lesser evil and it's more about pride. The self esteem of the individual is what dictates most of our actions. In the end, do what makes you feel content. Do what let's you walk away from your decision and feel proud you did it. Leave the situation with no regrets."

Harek looked at Veira with wide eyes. He was surprised at how in-depth Veira had gotten with her explanation. Nevertheless, he felt a surge of inspiration within him.

"Thank you Veira."

"Anytime. We might want to get going, dinner time is almost here."

With that, Veira and Harek walked back to the castle. Harek walked forward with a new sense of determination. He knew which choice he had to make, he knew what he had to do. With renewed confidence, he walked towards the castle gates. His path was chosen.


	5. Chapter IV

Elsa was being escorted back to her room by Harek. Dinner had finished and a nervous tension had begun to creep over Elsa. The idea of asking Harek for things made her anxious and yet she wanted to see him more. As they approached her room, Harek opened the door and bowed.

"Your room Madame."

Elsa walked in her room as Harek began to walk away. Before he could, however, Elsa grabbed hold of his arm with lightning speed.

"Wait! I uhm... I request some company for the time being. If you don't mind that is."

Elsa could not make eye contact with Harek in her nervous state.

"Yes ma'am. I mean Madame! O-of course!"

Despite Harek's nervousness, his powers did not feel like they were growing. It was as if a force was holding him back. He felt at peace for the first time in awhile. The thought of being able to converse with the Queen both thrilled and frightened him. He walked into the room, a dazzling assortment of blue and ice flowed throughout the crevices of her abode.

"What a lovely room Your Majesty." Harek became entranced at the beauty that was created around him. Elsa blushed and turned around so Harek wouldn't be able to see.

"Thank you Harek. It's not that hard really."

"Your power's are simply amazing!"

"There was once a time when I thought the exact opposite." Elsa walked towards her window as she look at the afternoon sky. It's swirling of pink and orange becoming tasteful to the eye. Harek knew exactly what she was talking about and put his hand on her shoulder as he spoke.

"I speak on behalf of not only the staff, but of all people of Arendelle when I say that we always knew you were a good Queen. We trusted you more than we trusted that weasel of a Duke."

Elsa gave a soft smile. It was so comforting to realize how far she had come from her troubled beginnings.

"Thank you Harek, it is always nice to talk to you." Elsa once again smiled with a similar gesture from Harek. Harek walked slightly behind her as he spoke.

"Absolutely no problem My Queen. Talking to you is just as much of a pleasure to me."

Elsa began to grow nervous again at the response. Her cheeks turned bright red, which became more obvious with her bright, white skin.

"W-well thank you Harek. I think uh... you are quite th-"

As Elsa turned around to face Harek she tripped over her cape. As she was about to fall, she was caught by Harek, almost knocking him over as well. As she looked, she saw herself within Harek's arms, her face extremely close to his as both looked at each other directly.

"Are you alright Queen..." Harek could not finish his sentence. Her beauty had grappled him as he stared into Elsa's oceanic eyes. Both could not help but look continuously without moving. Eons passed through their minds as their faces suddenly began to move on their own. A force willed by their wild hearts drew their lips closer to each other among the sky-blue stillness of the room. As their lips drew closer, their trance like state was interrupted by a knock on the door followed by a voice.

"Hey Elsa! It's me Olaf! I just remembered that urgent thing I was trying to tell you about!"

Both Elsa and Harek jumped away from each other. As they both regained their composure in an awkward fashion, Olaf opened the door and walked in.

"Eh-hem. Uh... w-what is the urgent news Olaf?" Elsa attempted her best smile with Olaf as she spoke.

"I don't know how to explain it, but; do you remember that giant snow monster you built when Anna, Kristoph, and I walked into your ice castle by the North Mountain? For some reason, I feel like it is still alive."

Elsa responded to his comments with shock.

"You do!? I mean; you can feel it?"

"I know it sounds weird, and I can't exactly explain it, but I can just feel it! I wanted to tell you this because he was your creation and it must have made you sad to find out what happened to it whether it was violent or not."

Elsa smiled at Olaf as she embraced him for his kindness. It was then that Harek walked over to the two.

"You were both created by Elsa, therefore you are both brothers. You feel it's presence, it's very being. I think that is why you know he is alive, and I believe you if that is any consolation."

Elsa looked at Harek with surprise for his understanding at Olaf's troubles. She began to not only love Harek, but respect him more and more with each passing moment.

Dinner had ended and night raised itself over Arendelle. Harek began to walk home with an extraordinary happiness within him. He got to talk to the Queen of Arendelle, who was also the woman he had fallen for. The experience came as a euphoric one and he had never been more delighted.

"I think I can die happy now! Haha!" Harek joked as he walked towards the home.

Suddenly, an extreme pain gripped Harek's stomach. The power had begun overflowing again, but not in the usual fashion. Harek keeled over in pain as his power began to rise exponentially. He began violently coughing fire and his muscles had grown weak; he could barely stand up. Despite the gripping pain grabbing his throat and stomach, Harek fought his way back to standing position taking a lump of snow with him. He swallowed it, but the pain would not cease this time.

As he stood, he looked back at the ground and was shocked at what he saw. A small circle had enveloped around his figure. There, the snow had melted away, and the grass had been charred and burned, leaving only dry dirt. Harek's worst fears had been realized. The powers were not just killing him, but were leaking out of him and destroying things around him. No-one was safe as long as he stayed. He ran as fast as he could to the home. He had to leave as soon as possible.

He wrung open the door with such force that Viktor jumped to his feet.

"Grandfather! I must leave now!"

"Why!? What has happened boy!?"

Harek had only taken two steps into the home before the pain caused him to fall again. Viktor caught Harek and leaned him up against the wall. Soon, Harek's skin began to drain of color and turned an extremely pale grey. His once green eyes had now turned ruby red and Harek's breathing began to slow.

"My goodness boy! You're dying! We must do something!"

Harek slowly touched Viktor's shoulder.

"We cannot. My power is... flowing out of me. It is not just killing my body Grandfather it-it's killing everything around it. Nobody in Arendelle is safe, I must leave! I am sorry, but I must leave!"

"Is there nothing I can do!? Nothing!?"

"You have done everything you could Grandfather. Now it is my turn to do something."

Harek quickly grabbed a cloak once worn by his father. Although he never knew his profession, he had always felt the cloak had something to do with it. It was a black-clad hood with it's own black suit and boots. A cross made of small gems was in the middle of the cloak; separated by the middle which was split open. Harek grabbed a bag of things and ran from the home without saying another word. Despite the pain, Harek ran faster than he had ever ran in his life. He had to leave Arendelle. He had to get out of there before people were hurt.

Viktor stared at the open doorway; tears dripping down his cheeks as he knelt onto the ground outside the house and looked up at the starlit sky.

"By the Heaven's boy I have failed you. I have truly failed you. I am so sorry Harek. Please forgive me..."

"Anna, I just can't..." Kristoff looked at Anna with a sad expression as they both stood by the gates of Arendelle.

"Come now Kristoff, it will be fine. Why won't you trust me on this?"

Anna hugged Kristoff tightly. She knew why Kristoff didn't want to go and she felt humbled by it, but also frustrated by his stubbornness. As they continued arguing, another figure approached them from the shadows. It was Veira, who had been walking around town and noticed them arguing.

"I never expected to see you at this time of night Princess Anna."

"V-Veira! I was just uhm..."

Veira laughed, "No need to explain. I know about your night time escapades. What exactly is the argument about if I may ask?"

"I love Kristoff very much, and I want him to come stay at the castle with me. The problem is, he is afraid to because he feels he will be out of place there. I have tried countless times to get him to just try it to no avail."

Kristoff's hands met with his face as he spoke.

"I just don't feel like I belong there. Anna is a Princess and I am just, me..."

Veira analyzed the situation at hand before speaking.

"Well I think Mr. Kristoff that you will be fine there."

"And how exactly do you know this?"

"You must understand, the Coronation was a big event. The nobles you saw that day were all from other cities and countries. Before the gates opened, many nobles were locked out due to the secrecy of Elsa, from what I understand. This means, Elsa and Anna are the only real nobles in all of Arendelle. This makes you actually pretty common."

Kristoff was left astonished by Veira's words. The thought had never really occurred to him that the nobles he saw had actually not been from Arendelle. He had simply assumed that the nobles had never really left the castle and that was why he never saw them for a year.

"I didn't know that."

Veira smiled at Kristoff.

"The whole of Arendelle knows what you did for Princess Anna. Whether you admit it or not, you're a hero and will be greeted extremely warmly by all of us at the castle. You are most welcome, you and Sven."

Sven smiled at Veira and looked back at Kristoff, nodding his head in approval.

"Alright, alright, calm down Sven." Kristoff looked back at Veira, We'll do it."

Anna jumped and hugged Kristoff tightly. Her soft smile filling Kristoff with happiness.

"Yes! Thank you Kristoff; you won't regret it, I promise! Thank you so much Veira. I owe you one!"

Veira bowed to Anna.

"You owe me nothing Princess Anna. T'was my pleasure."

Suddenly, a figure began running straight for them out of the darkness. The figure was running fast, but clumsily, as he or she was stumbling every six steps. As the figure drew closure, the three looked behind them and began to notice him. The figure accidentally collided with Kristoff and fell down a small bit away from them, with Kristoph not moving an inch. The figure rose up, the hood falling backward, revealing it to be Harek.

Veira looked with surprise at Harek.

"Harek! What are you doing here? What is the meaning of this!?"

When Harek stood up completely, the three became shocked as they looked upon his figure. His skin was grey and his eyes were blood red. Harek could barely stand up straight as he looked back at them. Anna quickly attempted to walk towards Harek; a worried look upon her face.

"Oh my goodness Harek! You look sick! Are you okay? What happened to you?"

Harek darted quickly away from Anna, an anxious look on his face. He spoke in an extremely hoarse voice, but it was audible enough to understand.

"Do not come near me! Stay away! I must leave Arendelle immediately."

Kristoff inched himself closer to Harek without him knowing.

"Why Harek? What's going on?"

"I cannot tell you. You must understand that I-"

Harek doubled over in pain and didn't finish his sentence. He screamed in agony as the power began to erupt within him. Time was running out, and he knew it too.

"Harek! Hold on! We can get someone to help you! Veira, go get a doctor immediately."

Veira ran off to the castle without hesitation as Anna looked back at Harek. Harek wasted no time, however, and quickly jolted up and ran off towards the entrance of Arendelle. Leaving the premises. He stood back outside of the entrance and yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Tell Queen Elsa... that I love her!" The words barely left his mouth however, and his voice had become even more silent. Tears fell down his cheeks at the fact they couldn't hear him. He nevertheless turned his back and ran straight for the woods.

"What did he say?" Kristoff looked at Anna with confusion. Anna quickly grabbed Kristoff by the arm.

"We have to tell Elsa. Come on!"

They both ran straight to the castle, wasting no time. They came up to Elsa's room after 15 minutes of running as Anna banged on the door loudly.

"Elsa! Elsa, it's me Anna! Open up please it's urgent!"

Elsa quickly opened the door as both Kristoff and Anna ran straight in, panting all the way. Olaf was standing beside Elsa as Anna rose up looking at Elsa, an extremely worried face covering her.

"Wh-what's wrong!? What is so urgent!?"

"It's Harek!"

A sense of dread clouded over Elsa's head. A creeping fear began to crawl into her subconscious as she feared what might have happened to him.

"What happened to him!? Is he okay!? He's not hurt is he?"

"Elsa, he ran out of Arendelle. He was pale and sick and he looked really bad. He said he need to leave Arendelle and he was very hoarse. He even was suffering some kind of injury because he seemed to be in real pain. He ran out into the woods to I don't know where."

Elsa became shocked as Anna explained what she experienced. As the information became clearer to her. A small tear ran down her cheek.


	6. Chapter V

Elsa sat motionless by her bed. Olaf, Kristoff, and Anna were standing in front of her. The whole situation had spiraled unexpectedly out of control and Elsa was almost at a loss for words.

"I just don't understand... none of this makes any sense whatsoever! He came to my room hours before and he was fine!"

"What could have happened to him?" Kristoff looked at his tan hands, remembering the pale grey skin and red eyes of Harek. The thought frightened him.

Elsa rushed towards her window, she looked out onto the horizon, not knowing what she was looking for. Whatever it was; she was desperate to find it.

"Well we can't just stand around here. We need to do something." The desperation on Elsa's face became obvious to her friends who all but lowered their heads in shame.

"The problem is we don't know what is even going on for us to solve it, and secondly, we don't even know where he went off to." Kristoff looked back at Elsa, his face asking her to stay grounded despite the circumstances. Suddenly, an idea appeared in Elsa's head.

"I know where we can go to get the information we need!" Elsa wasted no time, and rushed out the door towards the outskirts of the castle. The rest of the party followed her in confusion.  
_

The door of Viktor's home burst open once again as Queen Elsa stepped through. Viktor, who had been sitting by the fireplace, quickly knelt down in front of the queen.

"Your Majesty! What brings you to my home?"

Elsa had a serious face about her, she had no time for formalities.

"Viktor, something happened to Harek; Anna caught him fleeing the city looking extremely ill. Do you know anything about this?"

Viktor immediately got up, his face staring at the floor.

"What that boy has done and will continue to do is something of his own volition. If he wants to go and die, so be it!"

"You can't honestly mean that." Elsa looked worriedly at Viktor's face. It seemed she had touched a nerve. Suddenly, tears welled up in Viktor's old eyes.

"No I don't..." Viktor sat back down in his chair. Elsa kneeled to his level and put her hands on his shoulder.

"Please Viktor. I want to help him, but I don't know what is going on. I need your help!"

"Alright My Queen. Sit down though, I insist, this story is going to be long."  
_

The party had sat there in shock, Elsa especially, as Viktor enlightened them on Harek's powers, his childhood, the fire that killed his parents, recent developments, and Harek's coming death from an overflow of power.

"Y-you mean... he is like me?" Elsa could not believe what she was hearing. It was surprising to hear that someone else with elemental powers existed besides her. Especially someone so close to her.

"Yes, only his power is the opposite of yours."

Anna immediately began having a series of revelations.

"That explains everything. The popping fire at the lounge and the unexpectedly warm blankets. The way he was able to keep tea hot even after traveling through snow. My goodness it was all there but I didn't notice!"

Elsa continued to stare into open space.

"I-I don't believe it. I thought I was all alone with this power..."

The whole gathering stared in silence for a series of minutes, the revelations becoming almost impossible to handle. Suddenly Viktor stood up, bringing Elsa up with him, he grabbed her arm tightly as he spoke.

"Your Majesty, Queen Elsa, if Harek isn't found and helped before his power erupts, you will be alone."

As the gravity of the situation weighed in on Elsa, her face grew serious once more. She immediately walked straight out the door, a face of extreme determination about her. Her party quickly followed, with Anna following closely behind her.

"Elsa! Elsa what are you going to do? Elsa answer me!"

"What does it look like I am going to do? I am going after him."

Anna grabbed Elsa's arm in protest.

"You can't just go prancing in like that! You heard Viktor! Harek's power is steadily going to erupt! What if your power can't handle that heat and you melt!? What will happen then?"

Elsa smiled. She understood Anna's worries, but was determined nevertheless. She turned around and faced Anna.

"That won't happen. Not now, not ever Anna."

Although Anna smiled, she still had her convictions.

"You can go, but not without someone to go with you. Powers or not, I don't want you going in alone!"

Suddenly a voice could be heard not too far away from them.

"I'll go with her!" The party looked to see Veira, carrying a sack with her and winter clothes, "Harek was a dear friend to me and I wish to help him as best I can. I am very capable of fending off trouble Your Majesty! Please let me go!"

Elsa gave a large smile as she looked at Veira and then back at Anna.

"We have our volunteer then." Elsa walked over to Anna and hugged her, "I promise you I will be fine. Don't you worry."

Elsa than looked at Kristoff.

"Take care of my sister."

"That's a no-brainer Your Majesty!" Kristoff gave her an awkward thumbs up that only increased her worries rather than lowered them.

"I leave Arendelle in your hands Anna. Alright then. Veira, Let's go!

Veira and Elsa ran off out of the castle grounds. Kristoff, Olaf, and Anna simply looked on, knowing they could not stop her. Kristoff then looked at Anna, her expression one of sadness and anxiety.

"She must really like Harek to do all of this for him."

"Elsa and I have known Harek for a long time. He became our personal assistant a year after our parents death, which was three years ago. I am not really sure how much contact he had with Elsa, but when he was serving me, he was always very nice. When Elsa returned as Queen, she talked with Harek extensively. I am not sure what kind of history they had, but whatever it was, it's obvious she loves him very much. Reminds me of you, 'Love Expert'."

Kristoff and Anna shared a smile as Kristoff bowed before Anna.

"Well My Queen it appears you have some work to do."

All three moved towards the castle with hope in their hearts.  
_

Elsa and Veira ran as fast as they could towards the entrance gates. Suddenly, Elsa stopped Veira.

"Your Majesty? Why are we stopping?"

"We don't know where he went. This will be troublesome..."

"He went north Your Majesty."

"Wait... how do you know this? I thought Anna sent you to get a doctor?"

"She did, but he ran before I even made a good amount of distance. I saw him run north into the woods."

After those words, Elsa lit up as an idea squirmed through her mind.

"I know where he's going!"

"Where Your Highness?"

"He's heading to the North Mountain! Olaf and I were talking about it while Harek was in my room!"

"Then let us not waste time Madame."

Before Veira could even move, Elsa grabbed her arm again.

"What now? The more time we waste the less time we have of saving Harek!"

"Exactly, we will lose time going that way."

"Wait wha-"

Elsa quickly dragged Veira with her as she took a sharp left. Veira followed closely until they reached the harbor.

"We're going to cross the Fjord!"

"The Fjord? My Lady, how exactly are we going to do that?"

Elsa smirked at Veira, "I think you forget who exactly you are talking to." In an instant, Elsa smashed her foot on the water of the lake. Suddenly, a long line of solid ice began to appear leading all the way across. Veira's mouth dropped at the sight of what she had just seen.

"Remind me never to doubt you again..." Both parties ran across the lake, with the wind at their backs.  
_

Harek had almost reached the top of the North Mountain. he felt thankful for finally reaching it. He became discouraged, however, as he had no way of walking up and found himself too weak to climb. Harek suddenly looked around the mountain and found a large ice staircase leading straight up the the top of the mountain. Joy flew through Harek at the sight.

"Oh Madame, thank you!" Harek yelped; knowing it was Elsa who made it.

Slowly, but surely, Harek made his way up to the top of the mountain. As he reached the top of the stairs, he gazed at the colossus that stood before him. A giant castle made of ice. Its beauty entranced Harek. He slowly went up to the front door and, with all his strength, pushed it open. As he walked in, he found himself enthralled by the surrounding artistic endeavors made on the castle.

"What a magnificent abode! I made it! Thank goodne-"

Before his sentence could finish, pain gripped Harek's body once again. The power had grown even stronger to the point that Harek began to scream in agony. Suddenly, Harek began to vomit fire. The flames spewed out of Harek's esophagus like a dragon's breath as he wretched in pain. When it stopped, Harek was bombarded with a massive migraine and he was shaking all over. Harek cried as he suffered, finding it hard to withstand the onslaught that was his own power. In his shaken state, he beckoned any force that could possibly provide him comfort.

"Mother... Father... please. H-help me..."  
_

As Elsa and Veira reached the shore of the opposite side. Both stood as they looked ahead towards their destination. The North Mountain seemed far away, but Elsa's determination would not waver. She once made it all the way to the top in a single night, and she was not about to give up now.

"Wow Your Majesty. I must say your power is extremely magnificent and you did cut time." Veira smiled as she looked at the distance they made.

"It was nothing really. I am just glad we are getting closer."

"We are pretty far away from any people now."

"Yes, we are on our own now."

"That's unfortunate. For you at least."

"How is that unfortunat-"

Elsa turned around only to see an arrow attached to a crossbow aimed straight at her face. The wielder, none other than Veira. Veira gave a devilish smile as she pointed her weapon at the Queen of Arendelle.

"Simply because no-one can hear you scream."


	7. Chapter V5

Day I

Elsa sat by her bedroom door in sadness. It had been a year since her father and mother died and Elsa was having trouble controlling her emotions. Ice covered her bedroom as she found herself crying once more. She was suddenly surprised by a knock on her door and a voice that followed it.

"Hello Madame. My name is Harek, since my Grandfather Viktor was so graciously allowed to retire, Your Majesty, I have taken over his duty as yours and Anna's personal servant. I hope to treat you with as much care and respect as he did."

After no response from the other side of the door. Harek felt a bit odd. He knew this was the case, however, as Viktor informed him that she would pretty much be unresponsive.

"Well I will leave you then. Have a good day."

Day 15

"Madame, I have brought you dinner for the day. Take it when you require it."

Harek left a metal tray of food on the ground. He chuckled a bit on accident, however.

"I am terribly sorry Madame for laughing, but, you should've seen the circumstances that went into making this. I mean first off, it was supposed to be roast duck. The problem there was that the chef needed a dead duck and some idiot gave him a live one. The look on his face when he saw the live duck jump out and waddle everywhere was priceless! Servants were bumping and tripping over each other and they still couldn't catch him! So he said 'Scrap it, I will make turkey!'. In retrospect, I probably shouldn't have been just standing there and laughing, but then again, the chef was always kind of a quack. Get it?"

Harek felt discouraged at the no response coming from the other side of the door. Little did he know that on the other side, Elsa was giggling quite hysterically, covering her mouth so as not to make noise.

"Well I hope you have a good dinner Madame."

Day 145

"Madame I bring you breakfast. Also, there is broccoli on it, because you didn't eat it the last time and the chef said if you don't eat it he will turn you into broccoli. Yeah, apparently chefs can turn people into vegetables now. Either that or they're delirious. Possibly a little bit of both."

Suddenly, to Harek's astonishment, he heard a hysterical laughter from behind the door.

"Do I really have to eat that? It's so disgusting though."

"By God it speaks! It is a miracle! Call the priests! We have been blessed! 'In nomine Patris et Filii et Spiritus Sancti'. Wait... I don't think I am using that phrase right..."

Elsa burst out in laughter, she could hardly stand up as she hit the floor from laughing so hard.

"Sheesh. You'd think I would have had better luck being a Jester than a servant..."

"I think you make a fine combination of both."

Day 401

"Harek, I don't think 'Ice Master' is a thing."

"It's not but it can be! We have too many people trying to make a quick buck off of shoddy ice blocks. When you become Queen you need to do that! Get a really good ice block seller and make him Ice Master. It's perfect!"

"I can see it now in the history books! Harek, famed servant of the queen, who led a valiant revolution in the ice selling market!"

"You know, I get the feeling you are using sarcasm..."

"How do you know?"

"Servant's intuition."

"Servant's intuition? Now that is definitely not a thing."

Day 763

It had come to the point that Elsa always waited for Harek to show up and talk to her. These past two and a half years had been tough but with Harek's help, she was able to will through it. It had come to the point that Elsa would blush whenever he talked to her. The feelings that Elsa had began to confuse her, but she tried to put her mind past it. Even though she was still troubled, there was a small bit of peace inside that only he had provided. Harek walked up to the door as usual.

"Madame! I bring thee lunch of the finest assortment. Shalt thee accept thine meal, it shalt be most grateful upon thy... Actually I don't know where I was going with this. Lunch is here! Yay!"

Elsa laughed, but her face said otherwise.

"You know, you have been here for so long and you have not asked once why I am behind this door. I always thought everyone was curious?

"Madame, my job is to serve you, not to investigate you. Whatever reason you have for the way you are, I respect it above all else. That is not, and never will be, my business."

"Thank you Harek."

"You're welcome Your Highness."

"Harek?"

"Yes Madame?"

"I uhm... I lo-I really li-"

"I'm sorry what?"

"Forget it. It's nothing."

"Understood Madame."

Day 1029

The door opened as Elsa stepped through, she smiled as she she saw the first person who was bowing before her.

"Congratulations on your coming of age Your Highness."

As Harek got up from his bowed position, he was shocked at what stood before him. A beautiful young woman with bright blonde hair and icy skin smiled back at him.

"You are quite ravishing Your Majesty!"

"Thank you Harek."

As Elsa began to walk towards the gates of the castle, Harek silently grabbed one of the servants and pulled him aside.

"Did you get the chocolate for the dance hall?"

"Yes Harek, but why did we need it?"

"Just trust me on this one buddy."

Day 1034

Elsa had finally returned home after living in the North Mountain for that whole time and although she had been back for days, she hadn't returned to her room. When she got to her room, she was shocked to see who had been leaning up against the wall, smiling back at her.

"So you can control ice. I have to say; that is amazing."

"Harek!"

Elsa rushed over to Harek and tightly hugged him. She felt good to see him again after not hearing a word about him for days since she ran away.

"Woah, hey! First you give me the extremely freezing shoulder and now we're best friends again!?"

"I'm so sorry Harek, I didn't mean t-"

"No need. You know I am only joking with you."

"Thank you."

"So word is spreading that we have a new Ice Master of Arendelle. I am a genius aren't I?"

"Truly! Haha!"

"Hey Elsa..."

"Yes?"

"Welcome home."

Day 1430

"Your Majesty. I wish to introduce your second and new Personal Servant! Her name is Veira. Please introduce yourself Veira."

"H-hello, Your Majesty! I am Veira. I hope to get along with you and serve you and Arendelle well."

Elsa looked at Veira with a heartfelt smile.

"Thank you Veira, it is good to see you since somebody needs to keep this fool in line." Elsa made a smirk towards Harek.

"Why I never!" All three laughed in unison. Elsa's world had finally begun to turn for the better. She smiled; she was finally, truly, happy.

Day 1600

~"You are too soft on Anna, you know that?"

~"Well he appreciates it nonetheless. Goodnight Madame."

Day 1601

~"Well madame she is the Queen, and a very wise Queen at that. Her experience is what guided my opinion on the issue."

~"I-it's just that he is very well rounded on a variety of issues."

~"You ever get stuck in situations where you feel no matter what choice you make, it won't turn out well?"

~"Thank you Harek, it is always nice to talk to you."

~"I think I can die happy now! Haha!"

~"What happened to him!? Is he okay!? He's not hurt is he?

~"Mother... Father... please. H-help me..."


	8. Chapter VI

"Why Veira? Why are you doing this!?"

Elsa was standing in front of Veira; a crossbow aimed straight to her forehead.

"Oh I am just doing my job Elsa. Rules are simple, I kill you, Anna, and the ice boy, and I get rewarded as a new Duchess of Westleton, with all the riches I could ever want! The Duke really has it out for you."

"So you're from Weaseltown?"

"It's Westleton! Westleton! You ingrate!"

"I would just suggest renaming your town."

"I should just kill you where you stand!"

"Weren't you going to do that? Go ahead, I dare you."

Veira's face ignited with anger as her finger began to push on the trigger slightly, She stopped, suddenly, and smiled at Elsa.

"Oh no, I don't think I will do that. I think we can wait it out a bit more."

"You realize you are just wasting time standing here, doing nothing right? What about that reward?"

"It can wait. I'll tell you what though; Harek sure can't, hehe." Surprise and fury resonated in Elsa's eyes as Veira spoke, "I think we can wait a bit while he suffers, and then when I am satisfied, I'll kill you then."

"Why tell me all of your plans? Why give away what seems like some important information?"

"Does it look like it matters? You are in no position to tell anybody."

"You know; I was wrong about you."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. You really are not as bright as I took you for." Veira gritted her teeth as Elsa smiled at her.

"Why you annoying littl-"

Suddenly, a small pillar of ice rose from the ground and hit Veira's hand, hard. The crossbow was knocked out of Veira's hand as she fell backwards. Elsa made a beeline for the forest as Veira quickly got up. Veira grabbed the crossbow again and took aim. She fired a bolt straight at Elsa, but Elsa rose a small wall of ice in front of her, the arrow struck the ice as Elsa continued to run. Veira began running after her.

"No! Damn you! You are not getting away!"

Veira gave chase as both ran from tree to tree. Elsa constantly going behind trees to avoid any possible incoming arrows. Elsa stopped as she came upon a cliff, Veira caught up to her and smiled as she pointed her crossbow at Elsa.

"Nowhere to run Your Majesty!"

Elsa smirked to herself as she spoke to Veira.

"That's unfortunate. For you at least."

"How is that unfortunat-"

Veira stopped, mid-sentence, as a giant pillar of snow rose up beneath Elsa's feet and lifted her up to the top of the cliff. Veira stomped her feet down as Elsa ran.

"You think you can run from me!? I will find you and I know exactly where you are going!" Veira looked around for another route up the forest, but stopped as she heard a rumbling from the forest. A stomping noise could be heard some ways away, getting closer with each step. Veira looked behind as her eyes gaped open at the sight before her, "Oh you have got to be kidding me..."  
_

Anna continued pacing around the lounge, a worried look written all over her face. It had been over two hours since Elsa left and Anna just could not calm herself. The simple idea that she might be hurt or worse plagued her mind. It wasn't long before Kristoff touched her shoulder, worried about Anna's worrying.

"Anna, are you alright?" Anna put her face in her hands at Kristoff's words.

"No I am not. I know my sister has strong powers but so does Harek! Harek is a trusted servant and friend but I don't know if Elsa will be able to fend him off. What if Veira get's hurt too? I just-"

"Don't you worry about a thing Anna! Olaf and I will go get Sven and we will go search for her! We'll help her out!"

"Thank you Kristoff!" Anna lurched forward and kissed Kristoff, an uncontrollable happiness surging through her veins. Kristoff could feel a wave of adrenaline within him and marched with Olaf straight to the stables.

Olaf and Kristoff rode Sven straight out of the front gates and into the woods as fast as they could. Olaf looked at Kristoff as they began riding.

"Hey Kristoff, how do we know where Elsa went?"

"We don't, unfortunately we are going to have to follow our guts for this one."

"I don't have guts! What should I do then?"

"Follow your nose then!"

"My nose is a carrot."

"Work with me here Olaf..."  
_

Harek's body continued to overflow with power. The ice around Harek began to melt around him from the extreme heat his hands were producing. It became somewhat of a problem as Harek had foolishly chosen to go up to the top floor of the castle. Harek didn't care, however. It didn't matter to him how he died.

Harek began rummaging his mind for the memories of his life, looking back on what he was going to leave behind. He remembered his parents and the love they showed despite his betrayal. He remembered Viktor, whose care and guidance shaped him into the mature man he had become. He remembered Elsa, the girl who captured his heart.

Harek began to cry at the thought of leaving Elsa, yet felt content that the last moment he shared with her was a good one. Harek leaned his body up against a wall, his legs outstretched on the floor. He smiled to himself despite the tears, despite the fever, and despite the rapid shaking of his body. He looked up at the sky that shined through a destroyed balcony of the castle and saw his destination.  
_

Elsa ran as fast as she could towards the North Mountain, using her ice powers to cut time when needed. She couldn't believe her betrayal, that one of her own Personal Servants had actually been an assailant from Westleton. The entire situation with Veira wasted more time and made things more difficult for her. As Elsa drew closer and closer to the mountain, a fear rose in her gut that she may be too late.

Many people couldn't understand why she went out of her way like this. Even her own sister became worried at the decision to go after Harek. They didn't know what Harek did for her in those years of isolation leading up to the incident at her crowning; the way he helped her see hope in the future. Elsa couldn't pinpoint when she fell in love with him, but to her, it didn't matter. Harek was dying, and Elsa would be damned if she was just going to sit there and do nothing about it.

Elsa came up to a cliff area overlooking her old castle. She could see it, standing tall among the mountainside. She was almost there. Elsa wasted no time and quickly made her way down the cliff as she made her way to the North Mountain.  
_

"We're lost..." Kristoff was looking around the dense forest, looking for any clues as to where Veira or Elsa had gone. Sven was looking at the icicles hanging from one of the trees and Olaf was also searching for clues, "We probably should have thought where Elsa and Veira may have gone first."

"Oh cheer up Kristoff, they couldn't have gotten far."

Almost as soon as Olaf finished speaking, a young girl was running straight for them.

"Kristoff! Olaf! Get out of the way!"

It was too late however, as Veira had crashed into Kristoff. She fell to the ground as Kristoff picked her up.

"Veira! What's going on!? Where's Elsa!?"

"We got separated. It came out of nowhere!"

"What came out of nowhere!?"

"A giant snow creature thing. It came straight out of the forest and attacked Elsa and I. Elsa got away but the snow creature went after her, she told me to go the other way. I urged her to not go on her own but she wouldn't budge. I don't know what happened to her."

"This is bad! Do you think you can take us to where you last saw her!?"

"Absolutely! This way."

Before they could leave, Olaf had a revelation of sorts.

"This doesn't make any sense."

Kristoff turned around to Olaf.

"What do you mean Olaf?"  
"That is Elsa's creature that Veira's describing. The creature that Elsa built was designed specifically to protect Elsa if I understand correctly. It makes no sense to believe that the creature just suddenly attacked its creator."

"You're right. That actually doesn't add up. Veira, are you sure you-"

Kristoff turned around to see a crossbow aimed straight at his face. Its wielder, Veira, was getting frustrated.

"You should have just gone with the story Kristoff. Would've saved us both the trouble."

"You! Why!?" Olaf and Sven were urge to distance themselves from Veira, lest she get trigger happy.

"Oh the usual shtick. 'I'm not who you thought I was. Blah blah blah.' It's funny because one of the targets I was supposed to kill ended up escaping me. Then I end up running into another one of my targets while trying to find her. What a lucky night this is!"

"You were ordered to kill Elsa? Who gave you the order!?"

"It wasn't much of an order and more of a bribe. Seems the Duke of Westleton has bit of hatred for your dear Queen ever since she cut off trade with him. A lot of internal politics and stuff I really don't care for. Problem was, that damned Elsa escaped me and headed straight for the North Mountain "

"You're from Weaseltown?"

"Westleton! Westleton! How many times must I repeat myself befo-"

Veira stopped when she heard a rumbling from the trees. As she was distracted, Kristoff tackled her to the ground. The two forces wrestled for control of the crossbow. The sound got louder and louder until finally Veira kicked Kristoff in the stomach and ran as fast as she could, taking the crossbow with her.

"That worm! I can't believe she got away!" Kristoff got up on Sven along with Olaf.

"I wonder why Veira was in such a hurry to leave." Olaf said as he situated himself upon Sven. Suddenly, the rumbling sound stopped, the three looked behind them to see a giant snow monster standing in front of them with ice protruding from different parts of its body. It was Elsa's snow monster.

"Oh boy..." Kristoff said as he looked at the snow monster with fearful eyes.

"Don't worry Kristoff, I am sure we might be able to reason with him."

The snow monster looked at Kristoff especially. He seemed to recall Kristoff's face and roared at them. The monster charged straight for them while yelling.

"Nope, I don't think 'reason' is in his vocabulary!"

Sven ran as fast as he could as the snow monster knocked down trees attempting to get to them. Despite them taking many twists and turns it seemed as if the monster would not fall back. They seemed, however, to be getting a good amount of distance from it. As they were escaping, however, they came upon the edge of a cliff with a steep fall. Sven stopped himself right when they hit the edge, the monster began to close in on them, charging with very fast speed.

"Go Sven, Go!" At Kristoff's beckoning, Sven ran to the right as the monster, not being able to stop itself, fell over the top of the cliff plummeting into the forest.

"Man that's a heck of a fall." Kristoff said as he peered over the edge.

"Yeah, but he's okay."

"How do you know Olaf?"

Olaf smiled as he looked at Kristoff.

"I can just feel it."

Meanwhile, on a cliff not far away, Veira was kneeling on the edge, her crossbow aiming at the party.

"Can't go anywhere without your ride now can you? Mr. Ice Master." She aimed her crossbow towards Sven the reindeer. She knew that the wind would probably take her arrow away at her distance, and so she coordinated her shot, anticipating that it moved.

"Here goes nothing." Veira said as she took aim, "1... 2..."


	9. Chapter VII

Veira was lying on the edge of the cliff, unconscious. A figure had sneaked up behind her and whacked her in the back of the head, knocking her out cold. the mysterious figure picked up the crossbow and walked off of the cliff. The hooded figure traveled north from the cliff and out towards the North Mountain.

Kristoff rode out with Olaf towards the mountain pass, they were losing time, but now they knew exactly where Elsa had gone. They were getting closer to their destination, Kristoff could feel it as he had traveled this same path before.  
_

Elsa walked up the ice steps with Anxiety filling her bones. She was afraid of the slight chance that she was wrong about where Harek had gone. Not wanting to back out, however, Elsa rushed up the city steps towards the castle that she built and threw open the door. She looked around the main lobby but couldn't find him. It had seemed he was not there, until Elsa felt a wave of heat rush over her. The energy was coming from upstairs.

Quickly, Elsa made her way up the frozen steps and walked into the balcony room. She sighed with relief at the sight she saw. Sitting in a corner, melting the ice around him, was Harek. Harek began to look up as he heard a presence. When he looked up, he was shocked to have seen Elsa, standing in front of him in the room. Elsa gasped as she looked at his grey face and red eyes, it pained her to see Harek this way. Harek became sad, feeling that Elsa had put herself in danger for him, which was something he tried to prevent.

"Why Elsa? Why are you here!? You shouldn't be here!"

"I came to find you. Viktor told me everything. Harek I can help you! Please Harek, I can't stand to see you like this!"

"Nobody can help me Elsa... My time is over."

"Don't you dare say that! I am not letting you die here, not like this!" Elsa stamped her foot down as ice began to reinforce the area that was melting around Harek, preventing him from falling through the floor. She attempted to get closer to him, only for him to quickly crawl away from her, the thought of accidentally killing her frightened Harek.

"Stay away from me Elsa! You don't know the power that I possess! It could kill you!"

"Harek, I don't care whether you want it or not, you are not dying here!"

"I must. This has to happen!"

"Why!? Why do you do this to yourself!?"

"Because I must pay for my sins!"

A silence swept through the castle as Harek spoke, tears dripping down his pale face.  
"When I was thirteen, I got into an argument with my parents because I didn't want them hiding me away from society. I got so angry at them that the fire within me spun out control, burning my house down, and killing my parents. My own parents, who wanted nothing more than for me to live a happy life, who gave me such love that I didn't deserve. Don't you see!? I must die as penance! I must suffer, this is my destiny!"

"What you did to them was not done purposefully by you. You had no control! It wasn't your fault at all! You can't blame yourself for this!"

"Even if I am innocent; there is nothing you can do. My power is overflowing by the minute and it will explode soon after. There is no valid solut-"

A sharp pain began to resonate in Harek's gut as he fell to the floor, screaming in his hoarse voice. Elsa attempted to go to him, but Harek quickly used heat to push himself back. He stood back up, a feeling had washed over Harek, he knew his time was now. He smiled at Elsa, to her confusion."

"You know, even when I was having trouble with my powers, I always looked forward to the times I was with you. It was almost as if when I was with you, the fire was stalled within me, I was always relaxed and so happy. I suppose you were one of the best things to happen in my life. I can't thank you enough for that."

Elsa immediately began to grasp what was going on.

"Harek, don't you dare!"

"Elsa..."

"Harek, no!"

Harek began to writhe in pain as a blast of energy began to build up in his system. He could see it now, the end. Harek looked at Elsa one last time, fighting the pain that coursed through him.

"I love you."

"Harek!"

Harek stood up and yelled as a giant whirlpool of fire surrounded him. Turning into a pillar, it shot straight up into the sky creating a blast of fire that reached the heavens. The castle shook at the immense power emanating from him. Harek could no longer breathe and fell unconscious as the fire pillar surrounded him.  
_

Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven were riding out towards the North Mountain when they saw a giant pillar of fire rise from the mountain's peak. It's mix of yellow and orange dancing in devilish tone. Olaf gave a worried look towards Kristoff as they looked at the site before them.

"Something bad's happening, we need to go, now!" Kristoff urged Sven to go faster as they traveled at breakneck pace towards the mountain.  
_

The whole city of Arendelle became alarmed by what had appeared to be a giant fire beam shooting into the sky. The townspeople had no idea what to make of it and many ran into their houses, not knowing if it was dangerous or not. Anna looked out of the window of the castle, looking at the giant line of red that protruded from the North Mountain, a worried look ran across her face.

"Elsa... please be okay. Please!"  
_

Elsa began panicking. Harek was no longer making a sound within the fire pillar and was simply floating in a standing position, his eyes closed. She wanted to help him, but she did not know how to calm down the fire within him. She looked around, looking for a sign of some sort to give her an idea of what to do. When that didn't work, she rummaged her mind for any logical conclusion that could be of use. It was then that she remembered something Harek had said.

_You know, even when I was having trouble with my powers, I always looked forward to the times I was with you. It was almost as if when I was with you, the fire was stalled within me, I was always relaxed and so happy._

"That's it!" Elsa said to herself as a serious look brimming with determination pervaded her face. She quickly threw off the cape that surrounded her dress as she got down on one knee. Using her powers she created a bulky suit of ice armor around her. The armor covered every inch of her body with ice as she was prepared to delve into the heart of the storm. With her armor, she walked straight into the typhoon of fire.

The ensuing flames beat against the armor like rocks to metal. Whenever the ice began cracking due to pressure, she would reinforce the weakened area and continue forward. The heat from the flames began to melt the area around Harek, which made matters worse for Elsa. As she began fighting the storm and drew closer, she opened her arms wide, intending to embrace him. Elsa then grabbed hold of Harek and hugged him. Suddenly, she released her armor, which broke to pieces and flew away due to pressure. She continued to embrace him, her body now vulnerable to the raging flames.

She did not care though. Elsa was prepared to do what she needed to in order to keep Harek alive. The heat began to pierce her body as burning sensations surrounded her. She looked at Harek, his unconscious face drawn closer to hers. Against the pressure of the storm, she drew in his lips close to hers.

"Harek... I love you too."

Elsa kissed Harek, and with that kiss she began to breathe ice straight down Harek's throat. As she began forcing the cold into his body, the pillar of flames began to fluctuate and was dissipating altogether. The breath of life filling every inch of Harek's body as the flames finally subsided. As the flames disappeared, Elsa quickly knelt down and held Harek in her arms. Despite her efforts, Harek was not moving. His eyes still stayed shut.

"Harek get up! Please Harek... wake up! Please Harek don't go! Don't you dare; not after all of this..."

Elsa cried over the body of Harek, a feeling of failure swept her mind like the flames of the pillar she fought so hard to destroy. She hugged Harek out of impulse as she cried. She could feel the words cloud her subconscious. She had failed.


	10. Chapter VIII

Harek awoke to find himself in a large meadow. A cloudless blue sky surrounded the valley as the green of the grass shined from the rays of the sunlight above. Harek got up as he took in his surroundings. The smell of pollen filled the air and the wind made a small sound as it passed through the blades of grass. Despite the comforting atmosphere, Harek was confused.

"Where am I?" Harek said to himself, not expecting the response he suddenly was given.

"A place of peace, my young friend."

Harek jumped as he looked behind him. A man, well into his 50's, smiled at him as he stood. The man wore noble's clothing of Arendelle, which was a rarity considering the lack of any nobles in Arendelle anymore.

"A place of peace? What exactly does that mean?"

"It means exactly as I said it."

Harek began to feel like the following interactions were going to be tedious for him.

"Uh huh... well I suppose that works. Why am I here?"

"You're here because you want to."

"Uhm; believe me, I love this place and all, but I have another place that I would rather be than here."

"No you don't."

"How exactly do you know that?"

"You spent most of your latest years waiting for death to the point that the idea of death became your form of paradise. This is how you view death; a paradise where responsibility has all but disappeared and you are at your most peaceful. You waited all of this time to be here, you are here of your own will."

Harek became shocked at the man's words. He looked at his hands and began to tremble, the gravity of the situation plummeting upon him.

"So I am dead, aren't I?" Harek looked back at the man with serious eyes, while the man simply smiled in response.

"You tell me? Are you?"

"Don't toy with me old man I am not in the mood!"

"Old man? 50 years old and I am already an old man? Standards have been raised since I was in Arendelle haven't they?"  
"Just who exactly are you?"

"Bah! Pardon my manners." The man bowed slightly, "I am Dietrich, fifth king of Arendelle."

Harek jumped back at his words, shock and awe electrifying his body to the core. He was talking to the most recent king of Arendelle and, coincidentally, Elsa's father. Harek quickly bowed before the former king.

"My lord, please pardon my indiscretions! I did not mean to-"

"Whoa my child, no need to apologize. There are no ranks here."

"Thank you, your lordship."

The man laughed as he spoke. Harek, however, could feel a thriving pain in his heart. He was now dead, as far as he felt, and no longer able to see Elsa. A swift depression hovered over Harek.

"So, can you answer me honestly? Am I really dead?" Harek looked at Dietrch with sad eyes.

"To tell you the truth I do not know. You and I are simply here, and I know everything you know, to which that is all I know."

"And you say I created this."

"You wanted it, you got it."

"So you are technically saying I could be dreaming?"

"Possibly... once again I do not know for sure."

Harek paced back and forth, pondering his situation. He then looked back towards Dietrich.

"I wanted to be here? I don't want to be here right now though." Harek looked at the ground, a looming sadness hanging over his shoulders. Dietrich looked at the boy with a smile as he patted Harek's back,

"A decision seems good in the beginning, but can quickly turn sour in the end. I know this better than anyone."

"What do you mean?"

Dietrich's once happy look turned serious as he began pacing.

"When I was king, I tried so hard to keep my daughter's ice powers at bay. I didn't know how to stop it. I made her cut off contact with her own sister, shut the doors of my castle, alienating Anna, and ruined my whole family. Yet, it seemed in the beginning like I was doing the right thing. I didn't know that just a bit of love could help her. I didn't even think, because I lacked that very same component. In the beginning, you felt that you dying would benefit the world, and now you sit here, at the apex of the revelation that it isn't at all what you really wanted in the first place. You and I have a lot in common."

Harek smiled as he looked at Deitrich, a growing respect building up within him.

"You raised two very fine daughters fi that is any consolation."

Dietrich laughed, "I know, they have great taste in men that's for sure."

"I'm sorry what?"

"You and I both know you aren't just going to sit here and accept that you're probably dead, do you?"

Harek's eyes widened. Dietrich was right. If Harek wasn't dead, then he could most likely leave this place and go back.

"You're right! Question is... how do I get back?" Harek scratched his head. Dietrich also began to ponder.

"I suppose, if we take it in the form of a gamble, then we shall know for sure."

"A gamble?" Harek listened at Dietrich's idea with intense curiosity."

"If you are dreaming, then try to wake up. If you wake up, you're not dead. If you don't, you are."

"Splendid! I suppose I should give it a try then!"

"Go ahead! Haha!"

Harek began to close his eyes, but quickly reopened them. He then looked back at Dietrich.

"In case I do wake up. Thank you for your help. I don't know how I can repay you for this."

"You can start by giving Elsa the happiness I was never able to give her, and tell young Kristoff I said that too."

"I will. I promise."

"Oh don't worry my boy. I know you will."

Harek closed his eyes. Suddenly the sensations within him began to change. The mild air suddenly turned cold, the pollen smell disappeared, the sound of wind being replaced by the sound of crying. Harek opened his eyes to find that he was lying down in the Ice Castle, with Elsa, tightly embracing him. She had been holding him and crying the whole time he was gone. Harek gently patted her on the back, a wide smile emanating from him.

"You know, I always was a bit of a 'quack' wasn't I?"

Elsa quickly looked at the body before her. Harek was alive, and speaking to her no less. His face and eyes were back to normal. She cried as she once again embraced Harek, a smile lining her face. She could not control the joy within herself.

"You! You're alive! Don't you ever do that to me again! I thought I had lost you..."

"Does this make your castle the lost and found?"

Elsa giggled among her tears and hit Harek in the shoulder.

"You idiot. Always making jokes. Not the type of thing you see a servant do."

"I thought I made a good combination of both?"

Elsa looked back at Harek and kissed him, to his astonishment. The barriers that prevented his love had been broken and he quickly embraced her. Harek had been through Hell and back, but being alive gave him a sense of relief he had never felt before.

"I feel back to normal. What did you do?"

"Heat is dulled by the cold. My powers are able to calm yours, so I gave you a bit of my ice which calmed down the fire."

"Brilliant. I never would have thought of that."

"Thank goodness I did!"

"Elsa, I love you."

"You better not be dying again..."

"No, not this time."

"I love you too."

Suddenly a figure grabbed Elsa and rose her up to standing level. The figure put a knife to her throat and began to slowly back away with Elsa. Harek quickly jumped up, alarmed at the sudden attack. He looked at the figure and saw that it was Veira. She wore and angry look and blood was leaking from her forehead.

"Hey! Remember me Elsa? Do you!? I missed you so damn much!"

"Veira! What are you doing?" Harek looked at Veira with astonished eyes.

"Oh please Romeo, did you actually think my sob story into servant hood was true? Are you really that dumb? I made it all up so I could get inside the castle. You just made it easier for me. How does it feel? You let the assassin of the Queen and Princess into the castle! Can't wait to hear that story!"

Angered by the betrayal, flames rose up in Harek's hands. Suddenly, Kristoff and Olaf ran in the room from up the stairs.

"Veira, don't do this!" Kristoff looked at Veira with extreme worry.

"Shut your trap 'Royal Ice Master'. You think I am just going to give up my reward after all of this time and dedication!? Give me a break!"

Elsa proceeded to stomp on Veira's foot with her heels. Veira screeched in pain as Elsa darted away towards Harek. Kristoff attempted to subdue Veira, but she quickly got up, pointing the knife at him. She began to back away, towards a wall, angered at her second failure in a row.

"You always have to be a pain in my neck, don't you!? Well I'm not giving up! I will have my pay whatever the co-"

Suddenly, a sharp icicle appeared out of the wall and plunged straight through Veira's stomach. Veira grew wide eyed as the icicle began to retract away from her. The party looked in astonishment at what they saw. Veira began to slowly fall down to the floor, blood painting the wall behind her. Harek then looked at Elsa with surprise.

"Elsa... why did you-"

"I-I didn't do this! I swear!"

A voice then appeared from the staircase leading to their room.

"She's got a point you know. She didn't actually do it."

The party looked towards the stairs as a hooded figure with a crossbow walked up towards the room. As he hit the final step, the hooded figure began to speak once again.

"Surprised to see me Elsa?"

The hooded figure relinquished his hood as the jaw of the entire party dropped. Elsa looked at the figure with startled eyes. She knew who this man was, and the mere thought of him fueled anger in her heart. She spoke with a serious tone as she looked at the man's smiling face.

"Hans..."


	11. Chapter IX

"Judging by the jaws I can tell this next conversation is just going to be great." Hans giggled to himself as he looked upon the party. Veira began to back off towards another part of the room. Blood flowing through her as she began to lose her touch among the living.

"Hans... y-you did this?" Elsa stared at Hans to which he responded with an extremely wide smile.

"Surprised right!? I can control ice just like you! I suppose explanation is due, but I don't have time for long stories. I guess it all started when Anna jumped in front of you and sacrificed herself to save you from my blade. When the blade broke into pieces after hitting the frozen Anna, I got knocked back by a force I can't explain. Next thing I know, I get thrown in prison by you bastards and my entire family disowns me! Little did I know that I had coincidentally been given the power of ice, just like you. I broke out of jail like it was nothing, and laughed my whole way here. Isn't it great!? I just think it's peachy."

An angry expression arose from Harek as he looked at the man who attempted to kill and usurp Elsa as the Queen.

"Why did you do that to Veira!?"

"Are you kidding me? She just tried to kill you! You should be thanking me, not being angry."

Frustration arose from the faces of the party as Hans' smile would not disappear, his smug look annoying Elsa most of all. Hans then took Veira's crossbow from off his back as he walked over to Veira and threw it on the ground a short distance away from her.

"Here are your toys back, fool. Sorry for doing this to you, but I'm afraid I can't have you killing off my victims. Nothing personal, just business." Hans looked back towards the group, "Now let's get started shall we? I didn't travel all of this way just to kill a poor excuse for an assassin, believe me."

Harek's expression became serious as he charged towards Hans with a ball of flame in hand. As he began to run towards Hans, Hans simply raised his hand at Harek.

"Sit boy."

A giant pillar of ice shot from the side wall and knocked Harek towards the other side of the room. Harek hit the wall with a thud as he tossed and turned from the pain his back had received. Elsa immediately shot an icicle at Hans to which he responded by bringing a wall of ice up to his level, breaking the oncoming projectile. Hans took his ice wall and forced it towards Elsa. Using their powers, both Hans and Elsa began trying to push the wall towards each other as the wall became suspended in the middle of the room.

Looking at the situation, Kristoff tackled Hans to the ground, the wall then broke into pieces as it hit Hans' side of the room. Hans created a cold force that pushed Kristoph out the entrance of the room as Kristoff fell off the stairs. He quickly grabbed hold of one of the steps as Olaf ran to his aid.

"You annoying little..." Hans' teeth clenched as he watched Kristoff lift himself back onto the stairs. As Kristoff stood back up, icicles began to shoot out of the wall from different directions against him. Kristoff and Olaf ran down the stairs as the icicles continued to escalate towards them. Both returned to the bottom floor as the icicles stopped, effectively cutting them off from the top floor.

"That bastard!" Kristoff began to pound and break icicles, but stopped as large masses of ice began rising from the floor. The masses began morphing into knights with swords. At least five of them took offensive positions against Olaf and Kristoff.

"Something tells me these aren't Elsa's..." Olaf looked back at Kristoff, who had an uneasy expression clouding him.  
_

At the top floor of the castle, Elsa and Hans began fighting with swords made of ice. Elsa was a talented fencer in her youth while Hans fought with the Knights of the Southern Isles for a short period of time. Hans fought with a more direct approach as his attacks were relegated to slash's and blocks. Elsa's style countered as her's relied on thrusts and dodging, supporting her light figure. During their fight, Harek rose up from the ground and created a heatwave that bounced Hans back towards the wall. Hans responded with an equally powerful cold wave that clashed with Harek.

Eventually, Harek suddenly stopped his attack, running around Hans' force and attempting to tackle him to the ground. Hans then dodged and grabbed Harek by the waist. To Harek's surprise, Hans immediately kissed him. Hans began to force cold temperatures down his throat as the energy within Harek began to shut down. Hans threw Harek to the ground near Veira, who was slowly losing consciousness.

Harek attempted to create a ball of fire and throw it at Hans, but nothing would come of it. Hans laughed as he looked at Harek.

"Do you think I wasn't watching the last time? My word, you are stupid..."

"Hey jackass!"

Hans turned around at the voice as Elsa darted towards him with her ice rapier. The two once again began throwing attacks back and forth. Hans created another cold wave as he bounced Elsa back. Elsa, not wanting to fall for the same trick twice, created her ice suit of armor and charged towards Hans. Hans somersaulted around Elsa as he created his own suit of armor. Hans' was exceptionally larger, but was very slow. A large sword accompanied Hans as he swung it at Elsa, but his slow swing was easily dodged.

Elsa continued her pace; dodging Hans' attacks left and right. Hans, realizing his current strategy was folly, switched the direction of his swing. The large sword collided with Elsa's armor, knocking her to the wall and shattering the armor around her. Elsa, however, remained uninjured. Hans walked towards her, a feeling of victory filling his veins.

"I guess I should thank you for giving me these amazing powers. It's because of this that I don't need your sorry kingdom anymore. Thank goodness for that. Ruling your place would have just been a low point in my life rather than a good one. With these powers I can rule any country I wish. I am unstoppable; unbeatable even! I can even go as far as take this entire world by the balls and nobody would be able to raise a finger about it!"

Elsa stared at Hans with disgust.

"You're a monster..." Elsa began to back away at the enormous power that flowed through Hans.

"No; I am a god! This power will make me worshiped!"

"Idiot... doesn't that make me a goddess as well?"

"No; that just makes you competition. Competition that I don't need."

Hans attention was diverted to Harek, who was suddenly laughing.

"What exactly is so funny?"

Harek's face turned serious as he stood up.

"You're no god."

"What do you know servant?"

"The one thing that defines God among all things is benevolence, omnipotence, and omniscience. You are none of those things. You're just a selfish nitwit with a God complex who got powers out of sheer luck. God is beyond the carnal desires that you wish to claim for yourself. You're Lucifer and nothing more."

"Does that make you Michael? Do you think you can slay me?"

"Maybe not me. Even if you were to kill us here and now, there will always be someone who can best you. Like Uranus to Kronos and Kronos to Zeus, someone will come along and kill you and if that doesn't happen, you'll just die of old age like the pathetic loser that you are. So God, what do you think of them apples?"

Hans became embroiled in anger as he attempted to swing his sword at Harek. Harek quickly dodged the swing. With his attention diverted Elsa shot an icicle at Hans armor. The direct hit cracked the front, causing the entire armor to shatter. Hans hit the floor, but quickly got back up.

"It's always the same. Why can't things just be easy!? I am sick and tired of this constant b-"

Hans was hit in the shoulder with a bolt as he spoke. He backed off and hit the ground, the pain from the bolt surrounding him. Hans looked over and saw Veira sitting by the wall. She was holding a crossbow in her hand as it pointed at Hans. Her mouth was oozing blood, but she would not cease her smile. She spoke with a soft voice as she looked at Hans in pain.

"Nothing personal. Just... business."

Veira lost all of her strength as she dropped the crossbow and breathed no more. Hans furiously struck the ice floor at the pain he was feeling.

"That witch! This hurts!"

Harek immediately charged straight for Hans. Thinking fast, Hans put all of his strength into a cold wave and shot Harek to the side. Harek flew off of the balcony and over the edge of the castle. Elsa screamed as Harek fell over while Hans simply laughed.

"He needed to cool down a bit, so I put him down. Haha!"


	12. Chapter X

Kristoff had one of the giant icicles from the stairs and was holding it like a weapon. He and Olaf were backing away slowly as the ice knights inched closer; swords at the ready. Kristoff lunged towards one of the knights and whacked it in the face with the ice block. A piece of the knights face broke, but regenerated back in seconds.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." Kristoff could not think of a better solution until Olaf interjected in their time of need.

"Kristoff! Isn't it like your job to handle ice? Don't you have tools for this stuff?"

"I have tools for ice blocks. Not living ice knights of death!"

More ice knights began popping out of the ground, doubling their number to Kristoff's dismay. Almost immediately, one of the knights charged straight for Kristoff but was hit in the head with an object and fell backwards, breaking the knights face. Kristoff was left astonished at the sight.

"Wait... what?"

Kristoff looked to his right and saw members of the Arendelle Guard stepping up the entrance. One of the guards stepped forward towards Kristoff.

"Ice Master Kristoff, we have been sent by Princess Anna to assist you!"

"Thank goodness. Hey, can I have one of those swords?"

The lead guard threw a spare sword towards Kristoff. Kristoff unsheathed it and took a battle position.

"Alright! Tables have turned now!"  
_

"I will kill you!"

Elsa was summoning ice spikes from the ground towards Hans' position. Hans began countering them with his own powers, getting up and moving towards the balcony despite his injury. Hans shot up an ice wall to which Elsa responded by shooting small ice bolts at the surface of his defenses. Hans began losing his grounding due to the ice bolts fracturing the wall to a degree. Unable to take the barrage any more, Hans forced the wall towards Elsa, but Elsa separated the wall in half.

The rage building up within Elsa was becoming more obvious by the minute. Her eyes were now glowing a bright blue and she yelled with every shot she took at Hans. Once again, the two opponents crossed swords. This time, however, Hans was at a disadvantage due to his injury. Elsa threw her sword onto Hans' to which he blocked. The force from the hit brought pain to Hans' injury and he was knocked down to the floor.

"Do you realize what you've done!?"

At her own words Elsa began sending icicles from the ceiling towards the ground. Hans was scrambling all over the floor to avoid Elsa's attack. Hans shot a small cold wave towards Elsa, knocking her backwards and ceasing the attack. Before Elsa could react, Hans had lunged towards her and was pointing a sword at her throat. He spoke softly with a wide smile on his face.

"I do, and regret nothing."  
_

Harek was falling from the enormous mountain, sadness overwhelming him. He had failed Elsa and everyone at the castle. He was plummeting straight to his death, and could not summon his powers due to the cold energy in his body. Harek closed his eyes as he waited for the end. He opened them suddenly to find himself in the valley again, standing among the grass, with King Dietrich standing in front of him.

"Giving up already Harek? That's not like you. Actually, it is, but I was under the impression you had gone beyond that by now."

"How can I? My powers are shut down and I am falling from a mountain!"

"So?"

"So? What does that mean!?"

"You are fire, the Phoenix. Your power is derived from emotion, the more you feel, the greater your power becomes. If you want to overcome the ice in your body, you need to burn brighter than what's already inside of you."

"I don't know if I can..."

"Nobody knows if they 'can' do something. No matter what the outcome, though, if you don't try, you will never find out whether you can or not."

Harek's eyes brimmed with determination. A wave of anger began to pile over him. With a sense of courage, he closed his eyes again. As he reopened them, he was surprised to find that he was suspended in mid air, between the top of the mountain and the ground. He looked and saw that giant wings of fire were emanating from his back. With courage building up in his heart, fire shot from the wings as he sped straight to the top of the castle.  
_

Kristoff and the soldiers began to exit the castle as the number of ice men increased in number. Although they were putting up a good fight, they began to see that they were losing ground.

"You can't be serious! There is no way we can best them!" One soldier yelped as he fought back an ice knight with his spear.

Kristoff began beating knights left and right with sword. The sword proved to be more handy than the slippery icicle. Kristoff's momentum was halted, however, when a gathering of knights repelled his attack and hKristoff was knocked to the ground. Knights began running towards Kristoff, the intent to kill being obvious. Kristoff grew worried until a giant roar could be heard under the mountain. The giant snow monster from before leaped from the cliff and began attacking the knights one by one, its furious energy easily rippling through the enemy lines. As the enemy numbers dwindled Kristoff looked at the monster with surprise.

"You... saved me?" Kristoff was more confused in this very moment than any in his entire life, which grew worse when the monster actually spoke.

"Queen Elsa... danger."

"It speaks! My brother speaks!"

The monster looked at Olaf with increasing confusion.

"Olaf... brother?"

"Yes, yes! Olaf brother!"

A knight began to lunge towards Olaf and chopped off his head, which didn't affect Olaf much. Olaf's body chased after his head as the monster grew angry and more ice spikes shot from his back.

"No one hurt brother!"

The monster hurled himself at the knights and rampaged through their ranks with increasing intensity. Kristoff simply looked in awe at the sight.

"I really didn't expect this..."

Olaf returned; his head brought to its former place and grinned.

"What did you expect? Family always stick together."

Kristoff smiled back at Olaf, then quickly jumped up as he and Olaf ran straight back into the fight.  
_

Hans smile widened as his ice blade touched softly against Elsa's neck. Victory was something Hans had trouble attaining, but Hans could feel the final cards being played and he had the winning hand.

"You know; looking back, I suppose I went about that whole thing the wrong way. I should have just let the guards shoot you and let Anna die. That's what I get for careful planning I suppose. You just can't beat good old fashioned impulse."

Elsa looked into his devious eyes. It was clear that Hans was enjoying himself at the situation. Hans began to bulge his muscles as he was about to finish what he started until a voice could be heard from the balcony.

"Hey, ice prick!"

Hans looked behind him and opened his mouth as he looked at Harek, flying with wings of fire at the balcony. Elsa's eyes lit up as a single tear rolled down her cheek. Harek smirked as he looked at Hans.

"You know what they say about playing with fire?"

Hans became blood red with anger as he gritted his teeth.

"Why won't any of you people die!? What do I have to do!?"

Harek flew straight for Hans. Hans took his blade from Elsa's throat as he leaped towards a defensive position. Harek tackled Hans and slammed him against the wall, cracking the ice. Hans' back filled with pain as Harek began punching him in the face repeatedly in anger. Harek threw Hans to the ground, but Hans used ice to push himself back to standing position. Hans tackled Harek and began choking him.

Harek could feel his throat being crushed at Hans' strength. Harek put his hand on Hans' face and concentrated his heat towards his palms. The heat began to burn Hans badly and he screamed in agony as he backed off. Hans shot ice in different directions as he could barely see. Harek melted the ice that came towards him and jumped at Hans. When Hans began to gather his sight again, he began fighting back again as the two forces began shooting there elements back and forth at close quarters.

As the fight drew on, both forms began to separate and drew a small distance from each other. Hans smiled as he created another ice blade.  
"Here is something you can't do smartass."

"You're right, I can't do that."

Hans lunged towards Harek but was quickly parried as Harek grabbed him. Harek then kissed him, forcing a high dose of heat energy down his throat and threw him back to the ground. Hans attempted to form ice to no avail, realizing that Harek had shut down his powers. Harek smiled as he looked at the helpless Hans.

"But I can do that."

Hans looked at his hands, knowing the power had been drained from him. He looked as two powerhouses stood before him, one angrier than the other.

"No! This can't be! I had everything figured out!"

Harek laughed at Hans' disparity, "You had it figured out last time too, didn't you?"

"So what are you going to do to me now?"

"I am not doing anything, it's not my turn."

Hans looked at Elsa, who was furious. Her cold demeanor lighting up from her anger. She slowly walked towards Hans, revenge on her mind.

"You kissed him... twice." Elsa said as she inched towards Hans. It didn't help that Harek began to add his own little jargon to the matter.

"Yeah he really did. The first time it seemed like he was enjoying it."

Hans quickly fired back in his helplessness, "I did not! He kissed me the second time!"

"Hey! My life was in danger. Yours was not the first time."

Hans began to back away towards the balcony only for Elsa to continue slithering towards him. An evil smirk pervading her. She spoke with a soft, devilish tone.

"What's that old saying? Hell hath no fury?"

Hans worries only began to increase, "W-wait a minute! I-"

Elsa summoned a pillar of ice which knocked Hans in the chin as he was pushed off of the balcony. He screamed as he fell down towards the depths of the cliff until there was nothing but silence. Elsa ran towards Harek and hugged him tightly, but quickly slapped Harek across the face as she spoke.

"Don't you ever pull that stunt again! I don't ever want to lose you."

"Remind me never to get on your bad side."

Elsa looked back at Harek, their eyes meeting perfect symmetry as she inched forward and kissed him. Happiness began to spread through both their bodies. Their trials were over. Harek then separated from Elsa and began to walk towards Veira's body. The life extinguished from her soul.

"I still can't believe she betrayed us." Elsa looked at Harek as he shut Veira's eyes.

"Yes, but she helped us out before she died, and I think that is enough to fabricate her involvement here. 'Veira died protecting Queen Elsa from the enemy'. What do you think?"

Elsa smiled at Harek's humble idea, "I think it's great."  
_

As Kristoff and others were fighting the knights, their numbers began to dwindle. When the last one fell, the soldiers rejoiced at what seemed like a victory. Although the battle was over, Kristoff urged the soldiers to the castle, to make sure Elsa was okay. As they busted through the icicle wall. They saw Elsa and Harek, alive, with Harek carrying Veira's body. The soldiers took off their hats at the sight.

"This brave servant fought to the death to protect the Queen. There was nothing we could do as her wounds were too severe."

Kristoff was shocked at Harek's words, but Quickly relented when Harek gave a small wink towards him. The snow monster was called towards Elsa as the soldiers saluted him."

"Guards, I think we should promote a new member of the Castle Guard don't you think?" Queen Elsa smiled at the monster, who smiled back. The guards were unanimous in their approval as, had it not been for the monster, they would have all lost the battle. Kristoff, however, was not yet satisfied.

"We've got to give this guy a name now, right? We can't just keep calling him 'The Snow Monster' all the time."

At Kristoff's words the party began to think, until an idea sprang in Harek's subconcious.

"How about... Dietrich?"

Elsa gave a look of surprise. That name also happened to belong to her father.

"What brought that up?" Elsa asked with confusion.

"Nothing, it just popped in my head."

Elsa ditched the thought as mere coincidence as everybody began to walk back towards Arendelle. Their victory ensured.  
_

Anna's eyes dropped at what she saw. Standing before her was Kristoff, wearing a suit. The sight was something Anna could not explain, yet she was captivated by it.

"You look... good." Anna continued to stare at Kristoff.

"You hesitated."

"I did not!"

"Yes you did."

"Oh would you quit it and just take the compliment." Anna danced into Kristoff's arms and kissed him, "Thank you, for bringing Elsa back alive."

Kristoff smiled at Elsa, "You know I can keep promises."

"Right. You're finally in the castle though! See? I told you things wouldn't be that bad!"

"I suppose not. We should hurry though. Elsa and Harek are waiting for us."

"Oh yeah that's right! Come on then."

Both figures left the lounge and head off towards the main room.  
_

Elsa received a knock on her door. She quickly opened the door to her room to find Harek standing outside. His smile entrancing her to the core.

"Please come in." Elsa gestured to which harek obliged.

"So, how is everything?"

"Everything's uh... fine! Yes, fine."

"I suppose that's good..."

An awkward atmosphere was raised between the two but was quickly destroyed by Elsa.

"So what is it you wanted?"

Harek looked at the ground as he spoke, "I came here to thank you. When I traveled to that mountain I thought there was no hope, but you changed that. I can't thank you enough for saving me."

Elsa blushed at Harek's words. A sense of calm flew through her veins, and she spoke without hesitation.

"I can't remember when I fell in love with you, but I know what I feel now. You were the kindest person to me in my darkest days. Even when I felt there was no hope you still gave me a little sense of courage for the future. If I'd have known you were in that shape earlier I would have done everything in my power to help you."

"I didn't want to burden you with any of that."

Elsa hugged Harek tightly, "If I lost you, that would be the biggest burden of all."

The pair looked at each other in silence, as if each were gazing upon a prestigious piece of artwork. They once again connected with a kiss and Harek spoke with a pristine sense of assurance.

"Elsa, I love you."

"I love you too Harek."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and a voice that followed.

"Elsa! It's me Anna. It's time!"

Elsa quickly snapped back to her senses.

"Oh right! Come on! The ball is starting."

Harek's eyes slightly rolled, "You should know ahead of time that I can't dance."

"How hard can it be?"

"I suppose you're right."

They walked out of the room and were shocked to see Kristoff in a suit, standing next to Anna.

"Looking good there." Harek said with astonishment.

"Very funny..." Kristoff sighed.

"Oh! I almost forgot! You girls go ahead, I need to talk to Kristoff in private."

Elsa smiled and walked with Anna towards the ball room. Harek then put his arm over Kristoff as they walked in the opposite direction.

"So what do you need to talk to me about?" Kristoff asked in confusion. Harek simply looked forward like a prophet looking into the future and yet spoke with a clear and concise figure.

"Happiness."  
_

Harek stood at the top of a hill overlooking Arendelle. Standing with him was Viktor. A giant rock stood in front of them as they had their heads bowed. This was the grave marker of Veira, who had been made a hero among the people of Arendelle.

"I suppose yesterday's party was a good way to celebrate a hero." Viktor itched his chin slightly.

"You know, you should have come, you would have enjoyed it."

"I am too old for that nonsense! Still, it is hard to see her gone. You and her were the only ones I trained in my secret art."

"Secret art? Of what? Servantry?"

"Of course! Passed through my family through generations of servitude to the king! Well since I imagine you may be king soon, it sort of changes things bit."

"So I am part of your family now since I have been given such a secret?"

Viktor smiled brightly at Harek as he responded.

"You were always part of my family."

**FIN**


End file.
